


Noir et Blanc

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Bottom Bruce, Dark Superman, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, Top Clark, Written Pre-Justice League (2017)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Clark Kent est de retour à la vie, le monde a retrouvé son sauveur, mais est-il vraiment le même ?Bruce Wayne se pose la question en l'observant.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ma première fanfiction sur ce site !

Noir et Blanc

 

Prologue

 

''Cyborg, où en est le Tunnel Boom ?'' demanda Diana alors qu'elle tranchait des ennemis

''Il va se refermer dans deux minutes, vous feriez mieux de vite amener Steppenwolf là-dedans !'' expliqua Victor en tirant sur des para-démons

 ''Tu crois que c'est facile d'amener un truc de cinq mètres de haut minimum dans un tunnel de trois mètres ?!'' cria Barry

 ''Flash, utilise ta SpeedForce et pousse Steppenwolf là-dedans !'' s'énerva Victor 

''Vous deux, fermez-la !'' ordonna Arthur

 

La nouvellement fondée Justice League défend le monde de Steppenwolf et des para-démons, mais ce n'est pas si simple à cinq, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que pensait Bruce en ce moment, mais ça lui était passé par la tête pendant une fraction de seconde.

 

Il continua à écouter ses partenaires parler, quand une onde sonore retentit dans ses oreilles. Il leva la tête et vit quelque chose frapper Steppenwolf, il sourit malgré lui. Il était de retour. Il continua à se débarrasser des extra-terrestres quand l'ennemi principal tomba dans le Tunnel Boom, qui se referma avec lui. Quelque chose remuait en lui, il ne savait pas quoi.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

 

Une semaine plus tard :

 

"Superman sauve de nouveau des gens ! La Terre de nouveau en sécurité !''

 

Bruce éteint la télévision. Chaque matin est le même depuis une semaine. Il se réveille, se fait un café, le boit devant les nouvelles, et les éteint. Barry l'appelle pour savoir s'il a besoin d'aide, il lui répond, refuse, raccroche, va se laver, se prépare, prend une voiture au hasard et part travailler.

 

Mais une question reste dans sa tête en observant les sauvetages de Superman. 'Superman est-il vraiment le même depuis son retour ?'. Ses sens de meilleur détective au monde lui disent que quelque chose ne va pas.

 

Bruce continue sa routine, et arrive à la tour Wayne. Il salut sa secrétaire. 'Quel était son nom ?', il ne le savait toujours pas. Il s'installe devant son ordinateur, travaille. Il s'arrête après quelques heures, il n'est plus jeune après tout. Il desserre sa cravate, il sort son portable et demande à Diana les nouvelles.  
Elle lui répond : ''Superman sauve des gens, et envoit des criminels à l' hôpital.'' Ça, c'était inquiétant.

 

Il regarde des images des derniers exploits de Superman en détail. Il remarque quelque chose. Clark ne sourit plus de la même manière. C'est un sourire plus sadique. Il comprend. Le retour de l'homme d'acier n'est pas si joyeux que ça. Il reprend son travail. Il ne s'approchera plus de Superman pendant un moment.

 

Bruce se met à l'écart de la ligue, le temps de son enquête. Il crée un nouveau dossier dans ses ordinateurs de la Bat-cave. Il y met tous ses éléments. Peut-être que la ligue tombera là-dessus un jour. Il ne s'en préoccupe pas pour l'instant.

 

''Qu'est-ce qui a pu provoquer le changement de Clark Kent ?'' il se demande. Il hypothèse : ''Une mort trop violente ? Un retour trop difficile à vivre ?''

 

De simples théories, mais celle qu'il ne peut mettre de côté est que Superman n'est peut-être là depuis le début que pour asservir la race humaine...

 

Il s'endort sur son bureau, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il le fait...


	3. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas quoi dire XD

 

Chapitre 2

 

-Il s'endort sur son bureau, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il le fait-

 

Bruce se réveille dans une pièce vide et froide, bleu-blanche. La Forteresse de Solitude. Il comprend. Superman n'est plus Superman. Il regarde autour de lui. Il n'y a rien. Il n'a qu'un simple boxer et ses poignets sont menottés derrière son dos. Il patiente. Il ne peut pas s'échapper. Il a peur.

 

Superman vient dans la petite pièce. Pas en bleu et rouge, mais en noir et blanc. Superman n'est plus l'espoir, il est la peur.

 

Bruce se colle au mur, Superman saisit son visage, il ne peut plus bouger, Superman est trop fort. Il tente un coup de pied, mais sa jambe atterrit sur l'épaule de Clark. Il tremble quand son boxer lui est retiré et finit en morceaux de l'autre côté de la pièce.

 

Superman rentre de force trois doigts dans sa bouche pour les humédifier, il ne peut pas lutter. Les doigts changent d'endroit et sont enfoncés dans son entrée, il peut sentir du sang sur ses cuisses, il serre les dents.  
Il n'est pas prêt pour ce qui va suivre, il le sait, mais il reste fort.

 

Le pénis de Superman remplace les doigts, le sang coule deux fois plus. Il crit. Personne ne peut l'entendre. Il le sait. Il serre les poings. Superman rit tout en jouant à l'intérieur de lui. Il rage. Superman s'en va. Il s'évanouit peu après.

 

Le reste des jours, Bruce subit. Superman se sert de lui comme d'un objet sexuel, ou comme d'un punching-ball pour se défouler.

 

Bruce n'est plus un homme.

 

L'humanité n'existe plus dans la Forteresse de Solitude.

 

Il espère que la ligue pourra le retrouver.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

 

Au même moment dans la Bat-cave :

 

''Cyborg, tu trouves quelque chose ?'' lui demanda Arthur

 ''Je cherche, il y a beaucoup de dossiers là-dedans.'' lui répondit-il

 ''C'est trop génial ici !'' s'exclama Flash en inspectant tout ce qui pouvait traîner

''Calme toi Barry.'' le réprimanda Diana

''Pardon.'' s'excusa Barry

''C'est le dernier dossier, regardons ce qu'il y a dedans.'' souffla Victor

 

Ce qu'il voit l'intrigue, mais sans plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il examine le dernier enregistrement du dossier. Il le montre aux autres, ils partent pour la Forteresse de Solitude sur le champ. Superman est allé trop loin.

 

Wonder Woman dit à Flash de chercher Bruce, il part de son côté, pendant qu'elle, Cyborg et Aquaman s'occupent de raisonner Superman.


	5. Épilogue

Épilogue

 

Bruce gît encore sur le sol. Dans son propre sang. Tremblant et nu. Il se sent pitoyable, même quand Flash vient le sortir de là. Barry lui dit que le reste de la ligue se bat contre Superman pour le raisonner. Là encore, il ne peut rien faire. Barry l'emmène dehors, avant de partir aider les autres. 

 

Il voit tout, entend tout. Mais il n'est plus rien. Plus un homme. Plus quelqu'un. Même plus une ombre. Il est synonyme de néant. Il sombre. Sa vision devient floue. Il n'entend plus qu'en étouffé. 

 

Il n'est plus en couleur, mais en noir et blanc. Il est dépassé. Dépassé par les événements. Il s'évanouit. 

_____________

 

Quand il se réveille, son corps va mieux, mais il se sent mal au fond de lui. Il voit que Superman est de nouveau le gentil Superman. Il se demande pour combien de temps. Il se recouche. Il n'a pas envie de se lever. Il doit s'occuper de sa ville, mais veut prendre sa retraite au plus profond de lui.

 

Il est peut-être trop vieux maintenant. 

 

Toute sa vie a été en couleur malgré les incidents. 

 

Maintenant... 

 

Tout autour de lui est en Noir et Blanc. 

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ainsi fini cette fanfiction (qui devait être un one shot), j'espère que vous avez apprécié !


End file.
